


Braaains...

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-26
Updated: 2006-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly zombie (kind of) drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braaains...

**Author's Note:**

> Conveniently used for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/profile)[**gw500**](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/) challenge #145: Halloween.

"… and threw him of a cliff!"

Quatre yawned and gave Duo a sleep look. "What?"

"See? I knew you weren't listening." Duo jumped into bed next to Quatre and poked him in the cheek. "Come on! Get up! We'll be late."

Burying his head under the covers Quatre mumbled. "Duo, it's three am. What could we possibly be late for?"

"I told you yesterday. They are having a Halloween marathon on the Cinema and if we don't leave now we are going to miss the screening of The Return of the Living Dead." Duo shook Quatre and said in a zombie like voice, "Braaains…"

Quatre raised his head above the covers and grinned.

* * *

"What does, 'Braaains…' mean?" asked Wufei, looking at the way Quatre and Duo chased each other in a very leisure pace, with their hands extended in front of them and saying the word over and over again.

Heero raised his eyes from the report he was reading and shrugged.

"I'm not sure it's safe to ask," Trowa said. There was a small amused smile on his face as he watched Duo and Quatre's antics.

"They are coming towards us," Heero announced, pointing at them.

"Should we run?" Wufei raised an eyebrow.

Heero went back to his report. "They are not moving very fast."

* * *

"Shouldn't they be running for their lives?" Quatre whispered to Duo.

"They will, when we catch up to them."

"Not very likely," Quatre muttered. "Why are zombies so scary if they are so slow?"

Duo grinned. "Because sooner or later, the others will run out of places to run…"

* * *

Lady Une stopped in her tracks and turned to Sally. "Is there a reason why two of my top agents are acting like retards while the other three step away from them slowly?"

Sally shook her head. "Better not to ask."

Lady Une hurried her pace to her office. "Yes, better…"

* * *

"Braaains…" Duo said, grabbing a hold of Heero's head and making a show of biting.

Trowa and Wufei pressed their backs against the wall as Quatre came towards them. "Braaains…"

* * *

"It must be contagious," Sally declared, looking at the five most feared men in the world as they walked slowly in circles repeating the same word again and again. "I think they are coming towards us."

Lady Une didn't look too concerned. "They are not moving very fast…"


End file.
